(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium such as plain paper, without using a latent image forming member such as a light-sensitive member and a magnetic drum.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for forming an image on a recording medium such as plain paper include a method in which a material on a ribbon is thermally or mechanically transferred onto a recording medium to form an image thereon, a method in which a liquid printing material is jetted for forming an image, and an electrophotographic method in which a latent image forming member such as a light-sensitive member, a dielectric, and a magnetic drum are used, as well as a method utilizing printing technology.
The conventional method utilizing a printing technology as mentioned above requires many steps before reaching the printing step, and also requires an expensive printing machine. Therefore, there are problems in that each copy becomes expensive when the number of copies to be printed is small, and that it requires a prolonged period of time to output copies.
Further, the conventional method in which a printing material, whether in the form of a ribbon or a liquid, is used for forming an image has problems in that its printing speed is low and that a high print quality cannot be obtained in terms of resolution and gradation.
Although a sublimation method can be used, such a method has a problem with respect to cost because it requires special paper. Further, the method utilizing a latent image forming member as in an electrophotographic method has problems that a process for outputting an image is complicated and that stable operation is not obtained. In addition, this method has problems in that it requires many components and that careful maintenance is needed for the latent image forming member, resulting in a high printing cost.